Lemúria
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Uma lenda antiga, povos ancestrais. A descoberta que nem toda lenda é apenas uma lenda. Um caminho rumo a passados distantes que, poderão mudar para sempre o presente e o futuro. Uma fic sobre um Continente que sempre fascinou a todos e deixou para nós um
1. Chapter 1

**Lemúria**

(By Lithos of Lion)

**Prólogo**

_Em tempos remotos, existia um vasto continente que se localizava no centro de um dos maiores Oceanos do planeta Terra: o Oceano Pacífico._

_E toda vasta extensão da Terra o conhecia, sua população, sua ciência, suas artes; este continente era chamado, reconhecido como: Lemúria, Império do Sol, Terras do Oeste, a Mãe Pátria do Homem._

_Lemúria era... O Jardim do Éden._

_Suas terras eram cobertas de inúmeras planícies, que por sua vez eram entrecortadas por vales extensos, uma terra fértil. Sua vegetação crescia em graça e beleza; e os montes, recobertos delas, protegiam os campos de cultivo. E não havia montanhas neste paraíso, porque elas não haviam se elevado da terra._

_Sua mata luxuriante era cortada por inúmeros rios e riachos e, às margens dos lagos, crescia, florescia, o Lótus sagrado. As borboletas pairavam sobre as inúmeras flores, samambaias tombavam em direção aos rios. E os mastodontes e elefantes adentravam pelas florestas virgens, balançando suas enormes orelhas._

_Era uma beleza exuberante, exótica e única._

_O Continente respirava vida, uma vida feliz, onde coexistiam juntos "64 milhões de seres humanos" que reinavam como senhores absolutos._

_As estradas, grandes estradas, seguiam em todas as direções, formando uma espécie de "teia de aranha" e as pedras que as formavam eram tão bem postas, que nem uma erva crescia entre elas. E, o povo de Lemúria também conhecia as navegações, eram os maiores navegantes daqueles mares._

_Um povo divido_ _em tribos, 10 tribos, diferentes uns dos outros, mas todos sob o mesmo governante. E, seu rei e sumo-sacerdote, escolhido por eles, era o representante da divindade, mas que não devia ser reverenciado, ele era apenas o seu representante. E todos professavam a mesma religião._

_Os lemurianos eram predominantemente brancos, mas haviam também outras raças de pele amarela, morena e negra. Só que não predominavam. Era um povo muito bondoso e também grandes arquitetos, esculpiam e adornavam monumentos gigantescos._

_E, quando esta nação poderosa chegava ao seu apogeu... Algo aconteceu..._

_Um enorme cataclismo atingiu a Mãe-Pátria do homem._

_Durante a noite, enquanto grande parte de seus habitantes dormia, Lemúria foi atingida por fortes tremores de terra. Estes tremores foram acompanhados de gigantescas labaredas de fogo, que cortavam o solo, dividia a terra e erguia montanhas. O continente virava uma grande bola de fogo incandescente._

_Ao nascer do sol, nada se via, pois as nuvens espessas de fumaça nada deixavam passar. E, após um estrondo apocalíptico, esta terra condenada afundou. E seus habitantes choravam e gemiam, pediam por um socorro dos céus. Um socorro que não chegava._

_Enquanto Lemúria afundava em seu mar ardente, outra força lhe atacava. Metros e Metros cúbicos de água a encobriam, formando ondas gigantescas._

"_Lemúria, a Mãe-Pátria do Homem, com suas cidades orgulhosas, seus templos e seus palácios, suas artes, ciências e cultura, não passava de um sonho do passado. A água foi a sua mortalha"._

_Mas, reza a lenda... Uma lenda muito antiga que, o Jardim do Éden não sumiu para sempre. Que Lemúria ainda existe! Que debaixo das águas do oceano, ironicamente, chamado de Pacifico, o Continente perdido ainda respira._

_E não só ele, como também os sobreviventes da catástrofe, poucos e leais filhos das Terras do Oeste. E que dentre estes filhos, alguns habitam a Terra, em lugares sagrados. E esperam o dia em que Lemúria os chamará, para cumprir o seu destino final._

_Em que a Mãe-Pátria ressurgirá e voltará para guiar seus filhos desgarrados de volta para casa. E trazer a eles, o passado perdido, fazer com que recuperem o que nunca pensaram possuir._

_E assim, essa terra marcada pela mancha da dor, voltará a sorrir e seus filhos voltarão a viver._

_Lemúria ainda Vive!_

Continua...

**N.A: **Primeiramente, vou ser bem rápida. Agradeço a Juliane-chan e a Alana que acompanham o montar dessa história à quase seis meses, o apoio de vcs foi de uma importância única. A Miaka-chan, minha amiga querida, por betar pra mim este prólogo, desculpa ter dado ele pra vc de última hora tá?

Agora, esta história contará um pouco sobre a lenda de Lemúria, o continente perdido que, segundo Kurumada, foi onde ele se inspirou para compor os personagens Mu, Shion e Kiki. E lenda da qual agora eu me valho, para traçar o passado q eu sempre quis, pra esses personagens e para os meus próprios personagens; como, por exemplo, a Sara (Dois Rios e Pais & Filhos). Ou seja, vamos nos adentrar um pouco nessa lenda (?) desse continente maravilhoso, que marca páginas e páginas de nossa história.

Espero que curtam essa aventura!

Bjos

Lithos de Lion

** Trecho retirado do livro "O Continente Perdido de Mu"**, pág. 34.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deixe o sol bater no meu rosto, e**

**estrelas** **preencherem meus sonhos.**

**Sou um viajante de ambos, tempo e espaço,**

**para** **estar onde eu estive.**

**Para sentar com anciões da raça gentil que**

**Este mundo raramente viu.**

**Eles falam sobre os dias pelos quais eles sentam e esperam**

**E tudo será revelado. **

Lemúria

Capítulo 1 – A Sacerdotisa

- Mestre Shion! – um alegre Kiki saltitava de um sofá para outro. – É uma história linda. É verdade mesmo que nosso país de origem espera por nós? Que Lemúria vive debaixo das águas do Pacífico?

- Se eu estou te dizendo meu jovem, é porque essa é a verdade. – Shion sorriu. – Pensei que Mu tivesse lhe contado nossa história, assim como meu mestre contou-a para mim e eu para Mu. É uma tradição.

- É apenas uma lenda, mestre. – Mu entrou na enorme sala, acompanhado de Sara, que ostentava uma barriga de 7 meses de gravidez, ajudando-a a se sentar na poltrona mais próxima.

- Meu pai também nos narrou a história do continente perdido, senhor Shion. – ela disse sorrindo. – Dizia que Lemúria havia permitido que alguns dos seus filhos vivessem em terras sagradas, zelando pela Terra.

- Meu mestre me dizia a mesma coisa. – Shion tornou a sorrir. – Agora o meu próprio discípulo não é capaz de levar uma tradição à frente. – fez uma cara indignada. – Tem um motivo para isso Mu?

- Claro. Algumas lendas causam esperanças que não podem ser realizadas. – Mu também se sentou, largando-se no chão da sala. – Não quero nutrir falsas esperanças, de que algum dia, Lemúria voltará para dar todas as respostas que buscamos. – tocou as marcas que ocupavam o lugar das sobrancelhas. – Que virá nos dizer por que nos abandonou em um lugar que não nos pertence. E nos deixou tão... Sozinhos.

- Não estamos sozinhos. – Shion respondeu, agora sério.

- Estamos sim, olhe para nós, o pouco que restou de uma nação poderosa. Largados na Terra em busca de uma aceitação que não existe, apenas em locais como o Santuário, ou mesmo o Tibet. – o semblante de Mu era reflexivo. – Escondidos, sempre escondidos dos outros seres humanos.

- Está errado! Olhe, você tem Sara, Kiki e o bebê que está por vir. Você tem uma família Mu! – Shion disse repreensivo e Mu ficou sério.

- Mu, Kiki, podem ir até a cozinha buscar mais bolo? – Sara pediu sorridente, cortando uma possível discussão.

- Claro! – os dois se levantaram juntos e foram casa adentro.

- Temia uma briga? – Shion disse, voltando a sorrir. – Você é bem atenta Sara. – ela sorriu.

- Só sei que este assunto é um tanto quanto delicado Senhor Shion. E Mu sempre refletiu sobre essa lenda, sempre sofreu por não encontrar as respostas, então prefere ignorá-la.

- Eu sei. Ele tentou localizar Lemúria. – ambos sorriram. – E quase se afogou nas águas do pacífico. – Shion riu. – Quando o vejo com esse semblante de seriedade me pergunto onde foi parar o moleque atentado que realizava grandes fugas e me deixava louco.

- E ele vive dizendo para Kiki seguir o seu exemplo, se Kiki soubesse... Acho que faria mais traquinagens do que já faz. – riram.

- Mas, Sara, esta lenda é real. – disse Shion para encerrar o assunto.

- Eu não sei se posso acreditar nela... – Sara completou, o mesmo sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios enquanto passava a mão pela enorme barriga.

Pátio de Acesso as Doze Casas

- Então é aqui! – a figura encapuzada, ao lado de outras duas olhou para o símbolo da casa de Áries. – A primeira casa do Zodíaco, o lar dos guerreiros de nossa terra.

- Que bom que a viagem durou menos do que esperávamos, temos pressa. – uma das figuras, com uma voz grave se pronunciou.

- Mal perceberam nossa presença, tem certeza de que é aqui, senhora? – o outro também se pronunciou, a voz também grave, mas melodiosa.

- Não há como nos notarem, nunca sentiram nossa presença, apenas os nossos nos sentirão aqui. Vamos, não podemos demorar.

Começaram a subir as escadarias da casa de Áries, devagar, como se ponderando o próximo passo, apesar da pressa que tinham em realizar aquela missão. Usavam uma espécie de hábito, que lembrava as vestes franciscanas e escondiam seus rostos. Por fim se depararam com a entrada da casa zodiacal.

- Sua mãe está realmente viciada em chocolate. – Mu ria para Kiki, enquanto pegava mais bolo.

- Mestre... Pai tem certeza de que Lemúria não existe? – Kiki ainda bombardeava perguntas sobre a lenda que Shion lhe narrara.

- Não sei Kiki, acredito que não, nunca vi vestígios de que essa lenda pudesse ser real. Mas, você pode acreditar nela, se quiser. – sorriu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos alaranjados do menino.

Foi quando uma torrente de energia, totalmente diferente da que eles estavam acostumados a sentir fez-se perceber.

- O que é isso? – o garoto perguntou.

- Também sentiu? Esse cosmo, é diferente... Kiki, volte para a sala.

- Eu também quero te acompanhar. – o olhar de Mu foi categórico. – Está bem! – e correu para onde estavam a mãe e Shion.

- De quem será esse cosmo. – e seguiu rapidamente para a entrada de sua casa.

- Tivemos sorte. – sorriu, a voz feminina denotava uma estranha alegria. – Estão juntos, não teremos de buscar pelo Mestre que permanecia em Jamiel.

- Também conseguimos sentir a energia deles, vibrante como a nossa...

- Veja! – apontou para a entrada do templo, de onde Mu saia. – É Mu! Está muito diferente. – um sorriso se delineou por debaixo do gorro.

Mu observava a distância as três figuras paradas a alguns degraus da entrada de seu templo. Os hábitos de monge lhe causaram estranhamento e uma certa apreensão, invasores? Seu pensamento logo se dirigiu para Sara e Kiki, embora soubesse que estariam seguros junto a seu Mestre.

O mais estranho daquela presença era que... A energia deles parecia entrar em uníssono com a sua...

- Quem são vocês e o que querem no solo santo de Athena? – perguntou, a calma presente no rosto, junto com a seriedade.

- Queremos falar com a deusa! – a voz feminina respondeu, o tom repleto de autoridade.

- Quem os enviou? Nossa deusa não recebe a estranhos, como passaram pelos cavaleiros de bronze e prata? – tornou a perguntar.

- Eles não sentem a nossa presença. Nem os demais cavaleiros de ouro, deixe-nos passar, temos pressa.

- Não poderão passar. – Mu disse calmamente e a que pedira passagem tentou atravessar o bloqueio. – Parede de Cristal! – a enorme proteção invisível surgiu entre eles.

- Irá erguer a mão contra mim, Mu de Áries, ou melhor, Mu de Lemúria! – ela disse o tom de voz demonstrando certa decepção. – Não faria isso! – o pronunciar da palavra Lemúria deixou Mu desnorteado, mas não fez com que ele abaixasse a parede invisível, o que fez foi tentar tirar o gorro que cobria a identidade da pessoa.

Os outros dois, que a acompanhavam, fizeram menção de avançar, mas foram detidos por um gesto. Ao que ela, levantando uma das mãos, lançou Mu contra uma das pilastras da casa de Áries, causando tremor em toda a estrutura.

- Eu te disse, não erga a mão contra mim lemuriano.

- Que tremor foi esse? – Sara se assustou e tentou se levantar da poltrona, às pressas, mas foi impedida por Shion.

- Parece que temos invasores. – foi quando Kiki adentrou a sala, sobressaltado.

- Sentimos um cosmo estranho, Mestre Mu foi averiguar.

- Certo, Kiki, fique com sua mãe, eu já volto! – disse se retirando para a entrada do templo.

Deixando para trás uma assustada Sara e um inquieto Kiki.

Um filete de sangue descia pelos lábios de Mu, enquanto ele tentava ficar em pé novamente. "Ela é forte!" O pensamento ecoou em sua mente, quando finalmente conseguiu levantar. Foi quando viu Shion.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse severo. – Quem são vocês?

- Desejamos falar com Athena, pode nos levar até ela, Shion, filho de Atlas? – a menção do nome de seu mestre o fez estremecer.

- Pergunto novamente, quem são vocês?

A voz feminina retirou o capuz, revelando um rosto jovem e uma aparência exuberante. Em sua testa as marcas de sua origem: os sinais de Lemúria. Os cabelos longos em um tom castanho claro lhe caíram pelos olhos e ela encarou Shion, as orbes verdes tinham um brilho ainda mais místico.

- Sou Lamara, sacerdotisa de Lemúria! – disse sem rodeios.

- Como? – Mu perguntou aproximando-se de Shion e da garota.

- E esses são os guerreiros Naacals, que vieram em minha companhia. – os jovens retiraram os seus capuzes.

Ambos tinham cabelos curtos, os olhos lilases brilhavam com uma força sobrenatural e tinham cabelos em tons esverdeados. Surpreendentemente parecidos com os de Shion.

- Então é real! – Shion exclamou surpreso.

- Pode nos levar até a deusa Athena? Temos um assunto de estrema urgência e tem haver com o futuro.

- Vamos, eu os levo até a deusa. – disse dando passagem para os três visitantes. – Mu permaneça aqui e espere nosso retorno.

Lamara virou-se para trás, para encarar o cavaleiro.

- Não pensei que fosse tão cético, filho de Lemúria, não reconheceu seus próprios irmãos. – o olhar dela possuía nuances de tristeza.

- Não se importe com o que meu discípulo fez, ele não tinha consciência de que se tratava de vocês. – Shion disse, o tom de voz em clara censura.

- Eu notei. – disse, para tornar a seguir Shion.

- Faça o que eu disse, Mu. – foram as últimas palavras de Shion enquanto deixava um atordoado cavaleiro para trás.

Subiam o atalho das doze casas em silêncio e Shion tentava a todo custo mantê-lo, até que não pode mais.

- O que os trazem aqui? – perguntou por fim. Lamara sorriu.

- Viemos buscar vocês. Está na hora de conhecerem nossa terra submersa.

- Então a lenda era real.

- Você sempre acreditou nela, não é Shion?

- Sim, meu mestre...

- Ele permaneceu alguns anos em Lemúria, embora eu não tenha tido a honra de presenciar. – o sorriso tornou-se doce. – Sou muito nova, assim como os meus guerreiros Naacals. – os rapazes sorriram.

- Entendo. E, o que querem com nossa deusa?

- Ela não é a deusa de vocês. – Lamara disse séria. – Mas, como ficaram aos cuidados de Athena é necessário que peçamos permissão para que vocês retornem a Lemúria.

- Chegamos! – Shion disse, enquanto cortava o assunto e abria as portas do salão do Mestre. – Vou comunicar que estão aqui.

- Obrigada!

Shion caminhou sereno até o templo da deusa. Apesar de tal surpresa, uma calma estranha atingira seu coração.

- Shion! – Saori exclamou a ver o mestre a porta.

- Athena, tem uma importante visita. – disse sério.

- Eu sei, já havia sentido o cosmo deles. Peça que ela entre.

- Obrigado.

Caminhou de volta ao salão.

- Nossa deusa a espera.

A imensa biblioteca onde Saori se encontrava estava ilumina pelos raios do entardecer, criando um ambiente nostálgico. Lamara adentrou a câmara de forma serena, observando os séculos gravados naqueles inúmeros papiros e livros, que se estendiam por todas as estantes.

- Eu já a esperava, Lamara! – disse Saori, suavemente.

- Era de se pensar que já soubesse, visto que este assunto é irremediavelmente sério.

- E perigoso. Sente-se, por favor! – Lamara acatou o pedido e sentou-se na poltrona de frente para a deusa.

- Preciso levá-los de volta à Lemúria submersa. – disse.

- Por quê?

- Eles são filhos daquela terra, embora ela tenha perdido todos os seus registros. É a pátria deles.

- Só por isso devem deixar o local onde nasceram? Eles não nasceram nas terras submersas. – o olhar de Lamara era interrogativo.

- O sangue deles, pertence a nós, pertence às Terras do Oeste. E você sabe disso.

- E isso faz com que eles tenham de voltar até ela?

- Nossa terra corre perigo e, juntamente com ela a Terra. Athena, você deveria saber disso. – o olhar de Saori se modificou, adquirindo um brilho maduro.

- Eu sei. Então é verdade?

- Sim, a guerra ameaça nossas terras, como ocorreu a 12 mil anos. E os arianos, são nossos guerreiros mais poderosos. – Lamara continuava séria. – Eles vieram para você como um pagamento pela ajuda que nos forneceu. Não só como um pagamento, mas como uma ajuda. Prometeu que cuidaria deles, mas que eles seriam livres.

- Você me ofende, sacerdotisa; eles não são meros pagamentos e nem estão presos no Santuário e como você bem disse, há 12 mil anos, são eles os responsáveis pela primeira casa zodiacal e até já ocuparam o mais alto cargo de meu Santuário. Eles não são apenas de Lemúria, são da Grécia também.

- Entendo. Os deixará ir?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. – Lamara preparou-se para sair.

- Mas, eu tenho uma condição.

- Condição? – o olhar da deusa era sereno e contrastava com o interrogatório da sacerdotisa.

- Um de meus cavaleiros de ouro, acompanhará vocês.

- Como? Não confia em minha palavra de que eles voltarão?

- Confio. Só que o guerreiro escolhido por mim, irá para ajudar no que for necessário e trazê-los de volta se preciso.

- Eles são filhos de Lemúria e não prisioneiros dela. – Lamara dizia indignada. – E cabe a eles escolher se querem ficar ou se querem partir.

- Essa é a minha condição e eu não abro mão dela. – Athena sorriu. – Qual sua resposta?

- Aceito!

- Pode entrar! – disse voltando-se para a porta, que foi aberta de forma tranqüila.

Shaka entrou, ostentando um sari branco, sem armadura. Os olhos como sempre, cerrados.

- Minha deusa! – disse ajoelhando-se, para em seguida levantar-se e fazer uma leve reverência a Lamara.

- Este é Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Virgem. Será ele a acompanhar vocês.

Lamara o fitou, parecia frágil, foi o seu primeiro pensamento. Mas, o seu cosmo quase absoluto negava qualquer fragilidade.

- Partimos amanhã, bem cedo. – disse Lamara. – Agora me retiro, Athena. – saiu, sem dirigir palavra ao cavaleiro.

Cavaleiro e deusa se encararam.

- Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá? – Shaka disse, relutante. – Não sei se é necessário.

- Tenho e você é necessário. Shaka, você a ouviu, sairão da casa de Áries pela manhã.

- Está bem. – voltou a fazer reverência e saiu da sala.

Templo de Áries

MU POV

Eu olhava tudo aquilo com estranhamento, pois de repente, uma lenda em que eu nunca acreditei, ou pelo menos evitava acreditar, provava a meus olhos ser real.

Lamara e seus guerreiros Naacals, estavam em minha sala, conversando com minha esposa, filho e mestre; como se jamais estivessem estado longe de nós. O cosmo deles tinha uma estranha harmonia junto ao nosso. E, por mais nervoso que eu estava, aquela presença me trazia paz.

Só que sinto medo.

Como pode um passado tão remoto bater a minha casa e dizer que precisam de nós para vencer uma guerra? Que nós precisamos conhecer a terra que temos de proteger? Por que devo ir até lá? Por que tenho de expor Kiki e Sara aos riscos dessa viagem?

Minha mente era um turbilhão e o mais estranho é que estas perguntas eram respondidas, por uma voz doce, telepaticamente. A sacerdotisa das Terras do Oeste, falava mentalmente comigo, sem ao menos, perder a concentração que tinha ao conversar com Sara sobre os preparativos da viagem.

Como ela podia fazer tal coisa? A resposta soou clara: _Nossas mentes são irmãs..._

Não entendi aquela frase a princípio, tudo eram dúvidas para mim.

Por que Shaka iria também? Qual era o sentido de Athena não nos deixar partir sem a presença de outro guerreiro de ouro?

Voltei o olhar para Sara e seu sorriso doce acalmou meu coração, ela parecia confiante... Levantei-me de onde estava e fui em direção ao quarto, ela veio atrás de mim.

- Mu, vai ficar tudo bem. – ela disse, abraçando-se às costas do cavaleiro. – Afinal, conheceremos nossas origens e saberemos quem somos de verdade. – Mu tocou as mãos suaves e se voltou para ela, trocando um beijo tímido.

- Não quero expor vocês a nenhum perigo. – tocou a barriga da esposa. – E está tão perto. – ela passou as mãos pelo rosto que demonstrava cansaço. – Sara e se eu não puder te proteger?

- Você sempre me protegeu. – ele colocou a cabeça nos ombros dela.

- Nem sempre.

- Não vamos estar mais sozinhos. Isso é importante para você e para mim também. Eu não quero que se sinta assim.

- Eu vou tentar. – ele sorriu.

- Me ajuda? – disse ela.

- Claro.

A noite chegava e com ela a nostalgia adentrava os corações. E, se fosse uma viagem sem volta?

A pergunta permaneceu sem respostas e os corpos cansados esperaram o amanhecer, que não demoraria a chegar.

_Continua..._

**N.A:** EHHHHH! Acho que não demorei mto né?

Eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo, embora ache q ele tenha ficado confuso.

Kiki, logo no início comenta a lenda narrada no prólogo, era Shion que contava a ele; esqueci de colocar isso no prólogo XD.

Lamara e os dois guerreiros Naacals, são personagens originais meus, criados especialmente para essa fic. E, no decorrer do conto, vou revelar mtas coisas ditas a respeito desse continente perdido, o qual eu tomei conhecimento pelo livro "O Continente Perdido de Mu".

Espero que vcs curtam essa aventura.

Notas:

A música é Kashmir de Led Zeppelin. Minha miguina Alana me passou sua letra a mto tempo e ela de certa forma me inspirou em especial neste fic.

Mestre Atlas, o mentor de Shion, aparece em meu fic "Lágrimas Derramadas".

Sara está grávida, assim como aparece no fic "O Melhor Presente". Pra quem quiser saber mais sobre ela é só ler os fics "Dois Rios" e "Pais e Filhos".

Naacals – Eles no livro, eram responsáveis por levar a doutrina da Terra do Oeste a outros povos, como Índia, Grécia, Egito e inúmeras outras. E na fic eles estão como os guerreiros dessa terra e os protetores das ciências.

Outro ponto importante, no decorrer do fanfic, alguns fatos vão se entrelaçar com o fic "Lágrimas Derramadas".


	3. Terras do Oeste

Conversa e Canção de Línguas de Alegre Encanto,

Cujos sons acariciam meu ouvido.

Mas nem uma palavra que ouvi eu poderia contar,

A História era absolutamente clara.

**Lemúria**

**Capítulo 2 – As Terras do Oeste**

O sol iluminava o caminho das doze casas conforme se estendia sobre o céu, e a sensação de bem-estar que ele fornecia era maravilhosa. A certeza de que a vida ainda pulsava sobre a terra.

Shaka descia devagar as escadarias que o levariam até a primeira casa zodiacal: Áries. Estava inquieto desde a manhã passada, quando Athena o escolhera para acompanhar os habitantes da morada de Áries até uma terra submersa.

Não que duvidasse da existência de Lemúria, não havia como pensar nessa hipótese, mas algo em tudo aquilo não lhe agradava. Tudo parecia momentâneo demais, rápido demais e não seria uma mera visita a que fariam por lá, tinha algo estranho em tudo isso. E o que mais o intrigava era o por que de sua presença ser indispensável.

Tinham sido as palavras de Athena. Ele era o único que poderia ir... Mas só dissera isso, mais nada.

Chegou na entrada da casa de Áries, mais cedo do que o previsto, mas Mu já estava acordado.

- Bom dia! – o virginiano disse se aproximando devagar.

Mu não demonstrou surpresa alguma.

- Bom dia, Shaka! – ele disse sem desviar o olhar das montanhas que cercavam o território do santuário.

- Parece apreensivo... – ele poderia ter pensado em algo melhor pra dizer, visto a reação do cavaleiro a seu lado.

- Está tão perceptível? – ele riu sem graça. – Estou apreensivo sim, você também parecesse estar, não que seja preocupação, só que está intrigado, não é mesmo? – foi a vez de Shaka sorrir, apenas um arquear dos lábios.

- Acho que somos amigos a tempo demais para que algo passe despercebido... Não é Mu? – o outro olhou para ele confirmando. – Acho que tudo está se processando rápido demais.

- É, tem razão, tudo está acontecendo muito rápido, além do mais é muito difícil acreditar que algo que até então era uma lenda, seja real.

- Você sempre soube da existência de sua terra. – Shaka disse tranqüilo.

- Só não sabia que ela ainda vivia debaixo das águas do pacifico. – Mu respondeu sério.

- Tem razão...

A atenção deles foi desviada por uma presença sutil... A sacerdotisa.

- Vocês são pontuais. – ela disse sorrindo. – E vejo que o cavaleiro de Virgem sente a minha presença.

Ela parecia imensamente feliz, bem diferente do que mostrara no dia seguinte, seu olhar estava mais sereno e não usava o capuz, apesar de ainda usar aquelas roupas que mais pareciam hábitos franciscanos. Os cabelos desciam em desalinho contornando o rosto.

- Peço desculpas se a primeira impressão que tiveram de mim não tenha sido positiva. – os dois se entreolharam, mas não responderam nada para a garota.

- Lamara, por que não nos chamou para vir com você? – um dos guerreiros também apareceu, sendo seguido pelo outro, ainda sonolento.

- Não se preocupe, Lien. Estamos entre amigos. – Lien, o primeiro guerreiro se aproximou dela encarando os dois cavaleiros de maneira desconfiada. – E eu avisei Laico. O outro ainda bocejava.

- Como se ele fosse prestar atenção em algo enquanto dorme...

- Ei! Lien eu tenho consciência de minhas obrigações!

- Sei!

- Não comecem logo cedo, vocês dois! – ela disse rindo. – Deixe-me apresentar os guerreios Naacals a você cavaleiro de Virgem...

- Shaka. – ele a interrompeu.

- Então, Shaka, estes são Lien e Laico. – os dois fizeram uma breve reverência. – Eles são os guardiões da história e da ciência de minha terra, e também possuem conhecimento de inúmeras formas de combate físico.

- Prazer, guerreiro da terra.

- É bom saber o nome de vocês. – Mu disse meio irônico.

- Ora Mu se tivesse estado com a gente no decorrer da conversa com sua esposa e seu mestre teria conhecido melhor os seus conterrâneos. - Lamara disse também com ar irônico.

- Vejo que todos já estão acordados. – Sara apareceu na entrada da casa de Áries, acompanhada por Shion e Kiki. – Já é hora de irmos? Peço desculpas por nossa demora. – ela disse sorrindo.

O clima tenso se desfez e Mu pode observar mais uma vez como sua esposa possuía o dom de acalmar as tensões, qualquer que fossem elas. E estava sempre serena.

- Shaka, bom dia! – ela disse cumprimentando o cavaleiro que até então permanecia em silêncio, para depois se aproximar de Mu.

- Bom dia, Sara! É bom ver que está bem. – o virginiano disse tranqüilo. – Irá viajar conosco?

- Todos irão, nenhum lemuriano que vive fora das terras submersas irá deixar de ir até ela. – Lamara disse, interrompendo qualquer fala de Sara, que aproveitou para se aproximar de Mu e o abraçar.

- Mu, eu fiquei preocupada... – ela disse em um sussurro para o marido. -  
Você não pregou o olho a noite toda não é?

- Não se preocupe com isso.

O silêncio reinou.

Parecia que ninguém queria dizer que era a hora da partida ou estavam esperando algo...

- Que bom que ainda não partiram. – a voz de Saori quebrou o silêncio. – Precisava entregar isso a vocês, Mu, Shaka! – um pequeno embrulho foi entregue a ambos. – Só abram quando sentir que é chegado o momento, eu sei que vocês sabem, mesmo não compreendendo agora, sabem do que se trata. – Agora vocês podem partir.

- Obrigada, Athena! – Shion disse, sorrindo. – Aguarde nossa volta!

- Estarei esperando.

- É hora de partirmos. – Lamara interrompeu. – Não se preocupem com o teleporte, eu e os nacaals somos os responsáveis por eles hoje. Formem dois grupos.

E assim eles partiram...

- Boa Sorte! Meus amigos...

OoO

Tudo muito rápido... Viagem nas arestas do tempo, nas fendas dimensionais. Uma luz, tudo se firma... Uma ilha.

- Aqui é o limite, nossos poderes só reagem até aqui. – Lamara disse com voz fraca, se apoiando em Lien.

- Por que, nossa telepatia sofre conseqüências aqui... – Mu também respirou pesado, só Shaka parecia não ser atingido.

- Da nossa terra submergida, apenas alguns pontos ficaram visíveis, são as ilhas do pacífico. Como as ilhas Marianas, que é a que estamos agora... E a ilha de Páscoa, que é para onde precisamos nos dirigir. – Laico disse em uma explicação rápida.

- Todas essas ilhas interrompem o magnetismo, principalmente a ilha de Páscoa e influem diretamente na nossa força telepática, nos causando dores e cansaço físico extremo. Embora o que estamos sentindo agora seja bem leve, já quando entrarmos em Páscoa... – Lien disse, parecendo preocupado.

- Você está bem, Sara? – Lamara se soltou de Lien e seguiu para o lado dela. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil para você...

- Sara, foi aqui, não foi? – Mu disse sem olhar para nenhuma das duas. – Todo aquele tempo... Estava na ilha de Páscoa...

- Sim. – a voz de Sara soou fraca, sem ânimo.

- Não acha melhor voltar Sara? – Shaka perguntou se aproximando também.

- Ninguém vai voltar, a não ser que queira Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Lamara disse furiosa.

- Não pode forçá-la a sentir dores... – Shion disse sério. – Não é apenas físico.

- Você quer ir embora, mãe? – Kiki se aproximou de Sara. – Eu te levo.

- Está tudo bem, não precisam se preocupar dessa forma. Já passei por isso uma vez, posso superar novamente. – ela estava decidia, Mu pensou, nada a faria voltar a trás.

- Vamos para a ilha de Páscoa, nosso tempo é curto... – Lamara cortou o momento. – Lien, Laico, podem procurar o transporte?

- Claro! – os dois responderam juntos e logo se retiraram.

- Vocês que nunca estiveram lá, sentiram mais dores que nós. – Lamara avisou séria, para Mu, Shion e Kiki.

Era o único momento em que os lemurianos podiam dizer que tinham uma fraqueza inerente. E ali eles estavam totalmente vulneráveis, não podiam lutar com a mente, não podiam lutar com o corpo.

A ilha de Páscoa é uma barreira magnética, nem ao menos bússolas funcionam nesse lugar. Costuma também receber o nome de "umbigo" do mundo e realmente ela se trata do centro. A terra mãe está submergida em seus pés, ou melhor, Páscoa é a ponta do que um dia foi um imenso continente. As enormes esculturas em suas terras são a prova disso, os habitantes das Terras do Oeste as construíram com o seu poder telecinético e funcionavam como símbolo do poder dos homens que ali habitavam, além de serem utilizadas para as cerimônias religiosas.

Mas, uma das esculturas ficou inacabada...

- É aqui, a entrada para a Lemúria submersa.

No vão no qual se encontrava a figura inacabada, uma montanha se erguia, solitária.

- É bom abrir os olhos, Shaka! – Lamara disse, um último aviso. – Ou perderá seu sentido, a pressão é muito grande lá embaixo, é preciso estar sintonizado com a terra.

O Cavaleiro centrou seus cosmos e abriu os olhos devagar.

- Lien, Laico! Vamos abrir a passagem.

Continua...


	4. Terra Submersa

Eu estive voando... Mãezinha, não existe negação.

Eu estive voando, não existe negação, não existe negação.

Lemúria

Capítulo 3

Terra Submersa

A passagem se abriu e todos eles puderam sentir o cheiro forte de umidade, a rocha à frente deles formava um túnel, um gigantesco túnel. Lien e Laico se posicionaram para fazê-los entrar primeiro.

Dentro do túnel a pressão era extrema e o cheiro de umidade se acentuava de tal forma que se tornara insuportável. A impressão que Mu e os demais possuíam era a de que não chegariam com vida.

Quando esse pensamento se tornou mais forte eles notaram a luz fraca que indicava que o caminho estava chegando ao fim e um ar doce tomou conta de todos. E como uma cortina que se abria a terra Submersa se revelou...

Lemúria.

Nada poderia descrever a natureza exuberante que emergia diante dos olhos daqueles que ali penetravam pela primeira vez. O som das cachoeiras, dos pássaros cantando, as flores, as árvores. Ao longe podia-se ouvir riso de crianças.

Aquele lugar... Era o paraíso perdido?

- Bem vindos de volta ao lar... – Lamara disse, seu sorriso era fraco e um dos guerreiros nacaals a apoiava.

- É um lugar lindo. – Shaka exclamou, antes de todos. Estava extasiado.

- Viu, você tinha de permanecer de olhos bem abertos... – a sacerdotisa gargalhou. – Na verdade é que a pressão aqui é muita, é necessário se adaptar antes de poder utilizar esse método de elevação de cosmos.

- Entendo. – disse Shaka.

Ao lado dos dois, sem ao menos reparar na pequena conversa. Os quatro habitantes da casa de Áries olhavam a cena com ainda mais admiração, em cada coração uma idéia diferente se formava.

- Vamos. – disse Lien.

- Terão muito tempo para conhecer tudo. – Lamara disse, caminhando devagar.

Foi quando crianças apareceram correndo, todas muito alegres e diferentes uma das outras em características físicas, mas todas com os mesmos pontos que identificavam um lemuriano.

- Lamara! Lamara! Você voltou! – eles se apressaram para o colo da mulher.

- Calma, crianças, calma! Acabamos de chegar, esperem Lamara descansar. – disse Lien sério.

- Deixe as crianças.

- Esses são os visitantes? – um garotinho moreno com cabelos vinhos se aproximou de Kiki, tocando-lhe os pontos. – LEGAL!

- Nê, não avance assim... Sim, são eles. – o garotinho nem olhava mais para a sacerdotisa.

- Quer brincar? Como você se chama? Pode nos contar tudo sobre a Terra acima de nós?

- Bem... – Kiki dizia um tanto sem graça.

- Assim que eles forem ao templo, poderão brincar. – Lamara respondeu, enquanto ria do suspiro do pequeno que saiu correndo junto com os outros.

- Quanta energia. – Sara disse num sorriso.

- Não temos muitas crianças por aqui... Por isso eles sempre ficam alegres quando sabem que terão um novo amigo.

- Poucas crianças? - Sara perguntou.

- Poucos sobreviventes, poucas crianças. Estamos numa luta de milênios para manter nossa raça viva.

- Entendo...

- Podemos ir? – disse a outra se desviando do assunto.

- Claro.

Quanto mais andavam, mais conheciam daquela terra que para eles era ainda desconhecida. Havia casas simples e também casas sem portas, como a de Mu em Jamiel, mas essas estavam sempre marcando algum ponto específico. Haviam prédios maciços de pedra todos repletos de inscrições, que Mu estranhamente percebeu que apesar de certa distância era capaz de ler.

- Sara... – disse chamando a esposa e apontando um dos prédios. – Consegue ler aquilo? – ela olhou cuidadosa.

- Não... Por quê?

- Porque eu consigo. – ele parou por instantes.

- Seria estranho se não conseguisse Mu. – Lamara disse interrompendo a conversa dos dois. – Poucos podem entender essa linguagem, você é um deles.

- Como?

- Olha, lá está o templo. – disse ela cortando o assunto. – O templo maior e o único que permaneceu em pé, ele é da época em que Lemúria ainda não era uma terra submersa. Repleto de inscrições também... Vamos, rápido, já estamos atrasados.

O templo era gigantesco, totalmente feito em pedra. Possuía grandes janelas e apenas uma porta de entrada. Sua frente era ricamente ornamentada com fios de ouro e prata, uma escada imensa levava até a grande varanda que se erguia suntuosa. Era um prédio belíssimo.

- Que bom que chegaram! Sejam bem vindos à nossa terra submersa. – uma figura ainda oculta disse em tom alegre.

Logo um senhor de meia idade, com vestes que lembravam as batinas de um padre, com desenhos finos e repleta de símbolos, surgiu entre eles. Ele era negro, com a pele tão bela como um céu ao anoitecer e seu sorriso irradiava brilho como as estrelas.

- Sou Aramias, sacerdote do templo maior de Lemúria. Sejam Bem Vindos, filhos dessa terra e você também filho da terra. – disse voltando-se para Shaka.

- Senhor. – Lamara se curvou solenemente e ele repetiu o mesmo gesto que ela.

- É bom te ver em casa Lamara. – ele aproximou-se e beijou-a na testa.

Neste momento duas pessoas saíram correndo do templo, com ares de juventude recém conquistada. Lamara olhou-os com repreensão.

- Mara, isso não são modos!

- Ah Mana, tava com saudades suas. – a garota que deveria ter entre seus doze ou treze anos rancorosa. E era incrivelmente parecida com a sacerdotisa.

- Pelo menos você não foi largada para trás pelos seus irmãos, que deveriam te ensinar a vida de um nacaal na terra acima de nós. – o outro rapaz, de cabelos verdes rebeldes e curtos, com olhos em um violeta vivo, completou a frase da menina em tom de acusação.

- Henri, cada coisa a seu tempo. – Lamara respondeu. – Seus irmãos sabem o que são melhor para você.

- Sei.

- Ele não tem mesmo jeito. – Lien e Laico disseram juntos. – Cumprimentem as visitas.

- Vocês mal podem se ver não é mesmos? – Aramias sorriu. – Venha filhos, vocês devem estar cansados pela travessia dolorosa, ainda mais você Sara, grávida como está!

- Sabe meu nome?

- Não só o seu. – ele sorriu. – Conheço vocês desde seu nascimento.

- Como isso pode ser? – Mu perguntou, curioso pela primeira vez.

- Alguns dons que possuo, como você também será capaz de possuir algum dia. – sorriu de maneira enigmática. – Mas, não fiquemos retesados nesse assunto sim? Vamos adentrar.

Todos consentiram e passaram a subir a longa escadaria quando um ruído forte os interrompeu. Lamara correu para onde provinha o som.

- Não, não vá sozinha Lamara. – Laico tentou correr atrás dela, assim como Lien e o irmão mais novo, mas foram barrados pela telecinesia de Aramias.

- Ela não pode ir sozinha mestre. – Lien disse em um tom que quase se aproximava da revolta.

- Só ela pode fazer isso nesse momento, vocês sabem...

O tremor aumentava ainda mais, assustando a todos. Aramias conduzia rapidamente os visitantes para dentro, mas Mu permaneceu para trás, ainda a tempo de presenciar o Cristal Hall se levantando e cobrindo todo o "céu".

Era muita liberação de energia para uma pessoa só.

- Não se preocupe, vamos buscá-la. – Laico disse em voz triste.

- Você tem razão, ela realmente gasta energia demais quando ergue o escudo. – Lien também acompanhou o irmão.

- Vamos, filho. Logo eles trarão Lamara. – Aramias surgiu de repente.

Mu ainda pode ver os Nacaals retornando com a garota nos braços. Ela estava desmaiada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o sacerdote sorriu tristemente.

- Agora não é o momento. Mas, logo saberá de tudo.

Mu olhou para o alto antes de entrar, a Parede de Cristal ainda permanecia firme e os tremores que a minutos estavam cada vez mais fortes haviam sumido quase por completo. Aquilo não era nada bom.

Continua...

**N.A**: E não é que hoje eu to produtiva a beça? Dois fanfics atualizados em um dia só. Oia que beleza!!! XD

Aqui está mais um capítulo de Lemúria, agora as coisas realmente começam a esquentar.

Aguardem...


End file.
